For producing a protective enclosure of strip-form LED modules, it is known to place LED strips with a strip-form printed circuit board and LEDs arranged in series on the front side thereof into a potting mold of opaque silicone and then to pot them therein. The potting compound may be introduced in multiple layers in the course of a multi-stage potting process, in particular first a transparent potting compound, which surrounds the LEDs, and after that a thin layer of a light-scattering potting compound. With the potting process there is the disadvantage that it is only with difficulty that the thicknesses of the potting compounds can be set precisely, in particular over the LED. It is especially only with difficulty that a thickness of the transparent layer produced by the transparent potting compound can be set precisely. This, however, also has the effect that it is difficult to set a homogeneity and intensity of a luminous flux that is given off outwardly through the potting compounds.
Moreover, such a potting process takes a comparatively long time. In addition, the potting mold can only be produced comparatively laboriously and has to be newly produced for any alteration of a cross-sectional form of the potting compounds. The material costs are also great.